Just Another Lemon Star Fox Fic!
by The Yoshi Prince
Summary: I think the title says it all...and I'm sorry, I have a crazy obsession with foxes! If you don't want Fox to act lemony, don't read this fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except Leonardo 'Leo' Aleksandr). And the random names of items were just from the top of me head...my apologies for the strange names...I don't feel the need to copyright them. Also, I'm sorry, but Fox acts a little too...um...yaoi! Don't read this if you don't like same sex scenarios...'cause there's lots of it! I can't beleive I was able to write something like this, though...I need to stop my lust for Fox!  
  
Chapter 1: The New Recruit.  
  
Fox was sitting in his pilot's chair, sleeping. His fur swayed back and forth as he breathed in and out. Falco was watching him, sighing with a smile.  
  
"Our leader, the sleepy-head," He whispered.  
  
"Well, Falco! You can have the honor of waking him up," Slippy said.  
  
Falco jumped. He thought he was the only one in the room besides Fox.  
  
"Hmph! Why do you need him up, anyway?!" Falco asked, demandingly. He became really serious.  
  
"Because, we need the coordinates of Andross' base...and I figured Fox was the only one who knew them..."  
  
"Well, you coulda asked me! I probably could've known where the coordinates are!"  
  
"What are the coordinates, Falco?"  
  
Falco thought to himself, then smiled.  
  
"Hm...I have no idea."  
  
"Geez! You're so egotistic!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
The two walked away from each other with their faces facing up and their arms folded.  
  
"(Yawn)...I knew Falco didn't know the coordinates," Fox said, half-asleep.  
  
"Whoa!" Slippy and Falco jumped.  
  
"Don't do that, McCloud!" Falco yelled at Fox.  
  
"Scardy-bird!" Fox stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Stupid jerk!" Falco did the same.  
  
"We have General Pepper online!" Rob64 warned.  
  
"Thanks Rob!" Peppy said.  
  
A hologram of Pepper appeared.  
  
"General Pepper here!" Pepper's holographic head said.  
  
"Hey General!" Fox greeted.  
  
"Hello, Fox! I need you to recruit a new member for your team."  
  
"Who?" Slippy asked.  
  
"Why?" Peppy asked.  
  
"He's a young jackal named Leo."  
  
"Leo...that name sounds so familiar..." Fox whispered to himself.  
  
"Someone you know, McCloud?" Falco asked, arms folded.  
  
"Could it be...Leonardo Alexsandr?" Fox asked Pepper.  
  
"You know him?" Pepper asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah...he's-..." Fox started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He's an old friend..."  
  
"Hm?" Falco wondered to himself.  
  
"Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine," Slippy said optimistically.  
  
"Here here," Peppy said.  
  
Suddenly, the Great Fox shook violently!  
  
"Wh...what the hell was that?!" Fox asked the crew, who all shook their heads with shrugged shoulders.  
  
"Andross perhaps," Slippy suggested.  
  
"Andross!" Fox repeated gritting his teeth.  
  
"McCloud, you okay?" Falco asked.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Andross is just outside the Great Fox, Fox," Peppy said.  
  
"Shit!" Fox yelled.  
  
"Fox! We're gonna have to fight him head on!" Slippy said.  
  
"Geez! Why me?!...okay, Falco and I will fight him!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Falco responded, then the thought of him being alone with Fox beating Andross pleased him. "All right!"  
  
"Fox, I think I should come along, too!" Slippy said.  
  
"NO WAY!! McCloud and I're doing this alone!!"  
  
"Gee, Falco...you sure do want to be with Fox really badly," Slippy said with a sneer.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
"Okay, all systems're go!" Fox said while in his Arwing's cockpit.  
  
"Roger!" Falco responded, while in his Arwing's cockpit.  
  
"Roger!...ow!" Slippy rubbed the huge bruise on his head.  
  
"Let's beat Andross!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!...ow!"  
  
No sooner had they left, had they heard an explosion. The three felt the shockwave.  
  
"Wh...what the f*** was that?!" Fox yelled.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Falco responded.  
  
"(Gasp)! NO!!!!!!!!!...ow!" Slippy screamed.  
  
"What was i-...oh, my GOD!!!!!!"  
  
"What was it McClou-...oh, no!"  
  
The three merely saw debris where the Great Fox was.  
  
"Andross..." Falco was able to mutter.  
  
"Andross, you dick-suckin', mother f***in' SON OF A BITCH!!" Fox screamed.  
  
"Peppy...OH MY GOD!...ow! Peppy was in there!...ow!"  
  
"OH, NO!! You're right!!" Falco said.  
  
"Grr..." A tear trickled down Fox's cheek. "Andross' gone too far this time!"  
  
Fox then saw a piece of Peppy's uniform; a burned, torn jacket, floating. Fox flew by and grabbed it using the Arwing. The three flew back to Corneria for a proper burial. When they emerged from their Arwings on the shore, Fox ran a few feet, dropped to the ground, and and slammed his fist into it.  
  
"Why Peppy? He didn't even want to fight! He's just a humble old geezer!" Fox said with tears dripping down his face.  
  
Falco looked at Fox. He's never seen Fox this sad before. It hurt him to see Fox this way. He had to do something to comfort him, but not in front of Slippy. He turned to Slippy.  
  
"Slippy."  
  
"Yes?...ow!"  
  
"I want you go to General Pepper's house and bring him here...we're ready for our new recruit."  
  
"Okay...ow!"  
  
When Slippy was out of seeing distance, Falco walked over to Fox. He put his right wing on Fox's shoulder. Fox twitched.  
  
"Huh?" Fox looked up with teary eyes.  
  
"Hush..."  
  
Falco put one feather over his beak, then put the feather on the tip of Fox's muzzle. Fox put his face in his paws and started to cry again. Falco grabbed Fox's shoulders, and hugged him. Fox's eyes were shadowed, and Falco's eyes were now watery and closed.  
  
"Falco..."  
  
"Don't let it get you down, Fox..." Falco whispered in Fox's right ear.  
  
"Falco..."  
  
Falco then kissed Fox!  
  
"Mmp-!"  
  
Fox couldn't say anything while in Falco's possession...all he could do is submit to Falco. While like this, Falco reached down, and stroked Fox's tail. Fox followed suit.  
  
"Oh, that's just sick!" An old male Cornerian said from his window.  
  
"What is it, Casey?" An old female Cornerian responded.  
  
"Geez, the homo teens are out again!"  
  
"Oh please! Let them do what makes them feel comfortable!"  
  
"Jenny, if you let me do that, we wouldn't've been married for fifty years and counting!"  
  
"Casey...are you...gay?"  
  
"...Jenny, go to your room."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No!...just, go..."  
  
Fox was lying on his back on the sand. Falco was on Fox's stomach (they still have their uniforms on, don't get too excited! ^_^).  
  
"What would Krystal say if she saw you like this?" Falco asked.  
  
"She would probably say something in Dinosaur."  
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
They continued. After about four rather long minutes of smooching and what not, Slippy called Fox on the hologram. Fox and Falco scurried to the position of brawling.  
  
"Geez, you two are really going at it!" Slippy said as he watched.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you McCloud!" Falco yelled.  
  
"In your dreams Lombardi!" Fox retaliated.  
  
"Geez, leave you two alone for five minutes..."  
  
"Shut up!" They both yelled at him, furiously.  
  
"This' all your fault Peppy's dead!" Falco yelled at Fox.  
  
"No it isn't...this wouldn't have happened if you had just woken me up when Slippy asked you to!"  
  
"You guys, it's the past now...we can't do anything about Peppy...and he wouldn't want you two bickering on his death day."  
  
"Yeah...it's neither your faults!" Pepper said in the hologram.  
  
"Well, General...we're sorry...we just got carried away with Peppy's death." Fox said.  
  
"Well, since we're in Corneria, might as well pick up Leo." Falco said.  
  
"Right. Just go to Regal Burger." Pepper said.  
  
"Okay, General. Fox out!" Fox said.  
  
"Well...let's see what this guy's got, shall we?" Falco said.  
  
"Yeah!" Slippy nodded. "Slippy out!"  
  
The two walked over to the Regal Burger. They were both silent as they walked. Fox snuck a look at Falco, who happned to be looking at him. They both faced forward quickly. After a while, Fox looked again.  
  
"Um, Falco..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Leo...was my first crush...in-"  
  
"Say no more, McCloud. I understand!"  
  
"..."  
  
They continued to walk to the Regal Burger. When they entered, they looked around. They saw a rhino and a peacock eating burgers and fries. They also saw a dog and a cat drinking soda pop. Then, they saw a jackal sitting alone at a booth eating a Veggie Burger Supreme. His sandy-brown bangs ended at his eye-brows and fused with his brown fur color. His glasses continued to sink and he continued to adjust them. Fox and Falco looked at each other and nodded. Then they walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Leo!" Fox said as he took a seat next to him.  
  
"Oh, hey Fox!" Leo replied.  
  
"Hmph..." Falco muttered.  
  
"Um, hello."  
  
"Don't mind him, he's mad at Slippy for ruining our fun!"  
  
"You don't have to tell him everything we did!" Falco yelled at Fox.  
  
"Relax, Falco..."  
  
Fox put a finger on the tip of Falco's beak.  
  
"McCloud..."  
  
Leo looked back and forth at them. He then looked uneasily at his burger as he took a bite out of it.  
  
"Um, Fox."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...why did General Pepper assign me with you?"  
  
"He probably figured our history together said it all."  
  
"Would you care to tell me the history, McCloud?" Falco demanded.  
  
Fox snickered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Um...Mr. Lombardi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Our 'history' together isn't exactly clean." Leo admitted.  
  
Fox started to blush.  
  
"Eh? I'd like to hear." Falco said, somewhat anxiously.  
  
"Okay...we-"  
  
"Falco doesn't really want to hear what we used to do...he just said that to make you feel more welcome!" Fox interrupted.  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
"Not true, McCloud! I wanna hear stories of your past love life!"  
  
"No, Leo! Don't tell him anything!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"No! Tell me everything!"  
  
"Um...but Fox doesn't want me to tell you anything..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Well, he is the Team Leader, isn't he?"  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"He's right, Lombardi."  
  
"Fine! Don't tell me! But I just want you to know Fox is mine now! You had your chance, and possibly your fun, but now it's my turn!"  
  
"Has Fox been a good partner?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you two had fun yet?"  
  
"..." Fox was silent.  
  
"No..." Falco responded.  
  
"Oh...I see...anyway! About me being recruited..."  
  
"Well, just be careful...one of our wingmen died not too long ago." Falco warned cooly.  
  
"Gulp..."  
  
"Don't let him scare you, Leo!" Fox said, winking.  
  
"So...how old are you, anyway, Leo?"  
  
"I just reached twenty."  
  
"That's all?! You're four years younger than McCloud! That's disgusting!"  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Well, if you've ever done the naughty-naughty before...there must've still been that age difference."  
  
"Leo's got the maturity for that kind of thing..."  
  
"He does?...even at that age?"  
  
"Well, he also has the size...it wasn't as big as mine...but it was still decent...it could pack quite a punch, too!"  
  
"Ugh! Ack! That's disgusting!!" Falco rose from his seat and slammed the table.  
  
Everyone was staring at Falco.  
  
"You'd better keep your cool." Fox whispered to Falco.  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Fox announced as he raced to the restroom.  
  
"Um, Mr. Lombardi?"  
  
"What the hell is it?!" Falco barked back.  
  
"Um...do you like Fox a lot?"  
  
"...why?" Falco started to blush.  
  
"No reason...you're just...kinda cute, that's all."  
  
Leo and Falco were blushing quite a bit. Falco could feel his uniform tighten. When Leo took a drink, Falco adjusted it. Leo then bit from the burger he'd been holding for the whole conversation. Falco looked at a nearby waiter.  
  
"Excuse me!" Falco called out.  
  
"Yes sir? How may I help you?" The waiter responded.  
  
"Could I have a Double-Double Burger Special?!"  
  
"Sure...what kind of drink do you want?"  
  
"Um...howabout...grape."  
  
"Okay." The waiter walked away.  
  
"What flavor are you drinking?" Falco aked Leo.  
  
"Chilled-lemon..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I'm gonna go check on McCloud." Falco muttered.  
  
"Fox is a big fur, he can handle it." Leo said.  
  
"Grr...well, I gotta go, too...so I'll be right back!"  
  
Leo giggled. He saw Falco's uniform as Falco ran to the restroom. When Falco entered, he didn't see Fox anywhere. Then he checked the stalls.  
  
"McCloud? You takin' a dump?"  
  
He could here Fox sort of grunt from one of the stalls. He took a seat on the toilet in the stall next to Fox's. Then he heard the flush and saw Fox pull his pants up from the stall floor. When Fox got out, he saw Fox's paws were in his pockets. Fox went to the faucet to wash his paws. As he pulled his paws out, Falco saw white stuff dripping from Fox's paw. Before he got to the faucet.  
  
"Hm...what were you doing, Fox?"  
  
"Gee, Falco do you really want to know?"  
  
"Sure, McCloud..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why won't you tell me, McCloud?"  
  
"It's rather personal."  
  
"Oh, c'mon McCloud...we've hugged and kissed on the beach earlier! It can't be much more personal than that!"  
  
"I was doing...that one thing."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"Yeah!...and anyway...I was doing that while thinking about...the four of us...doing that."  
  
"Krystal, you, Slippy, and me?"  
  
"No...Krystal, Leo, you, and me."  
  
"Oh, wow...you like Leo that much?"  
  
Falco leaned towards Fox. Fox stuck out his cummed paw at Falco's beak. He merely licked his paw.  
  
"There...now you don't need to clean your hands..." Falco said without swallowing or spitting.  
  
"Wow...they're spotless."  
  
Falco kissed Fox. Fox could feel the warmth slip into his mouth. He decided to swallow.  
  
After a few minutes, they walked out to Leo, who was simply fiddling with the straw to his lemonade.  
  
"So, Leo...why did you want to join the Cornerian Military Airforce?" Falco asked curiously.  
  
"Because, I would follow Fox to the ends of the Lylat system."  
  
"Aw...ain't he cute? Can we keep him?" Fox asked.  
  
"Shut up...you're the team leader...not me!"  
  
"Oh right, right..." Fox said, clapping his paws together.  
  
"So...am I in?"  
  
"General Pepper and I think you'll make a great addition!" Fox said.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Falco said, taking a bite out of his burger.  
  
"Don't let it get you down, Leo," Fox said.  
  
Falco gasped. Leo simply smiled to Fox. The three continued eating their food. Leo offered to pay.  
  
"No need, Leo...we mercenaries do carry money..." Fox said, smiling.  
  
Leo adjusted his glasses. As he stood up, Falco finally got a good glance at him. He was about a hair taller than Fox. They all left for their homes.  
  
Leo looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
'9:48 P.M...better take a bath!' Leo thought to himself.  
  
He unclothed himself. He then walked to the bathroom. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Leo didn't want to keep whoever it was waiting, so he put on a black-and-white striped bathrobe on. The doorbell rang a second time.  
  
"I'm coming!" Leo reassured the unexpected guest.  
  
Leo opened the door. The guest was Fox! He simply leaned on the wall.  
  
"F-F-Fox...oh, come in!" Leo said nervously.  
  
"Leo, do you run on a schedule? You take your bath at almost exactly 9:45 like, every day!" Fox said smiling.  
  
"Phew! Mabe you should get a bath...no offense but you smeeell!"  
  
"Oh, well...can I take a bath with you?"  
  
"My bathtub's pretty small!"  
  
"That's okay...we can take a shower, right?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah, we could! Let's take a shower...together!" Leo smiled.  
  
"That's what I like to hear!"  
  
"Or we could go to the public bathhouse..." Leo suggested.  
  
"Hm...or maybe a spa?" Fox suggested.  
  
"Yeah...okay...which one do you want to go to?...I'll pay!"  
  
"No, I will."  
  
"No, you paid for dinner...so I'll pay for dessert!"  
  
"I like the sound of that!" Fox smiled.  
  
Leo changed into some normal clothes (Fox helped him choose!).  
  
The two went to a spa called 'The Relaxation Destination'. Fox looked at Leo, as Leo looked at Fox. The two smiled uneasily. Leo was wearing a black shirt, and white pants (his normal attire). The two walked in.  
  
"Oh, hello, hello!" The clerk greeted. He was a brown-furred weasel wearing a pink shirt and white pants...the same type of pants as Leo. He was about Fox's and Leo's height. "My, my...don't we make a cute couple?" He asked as he pointed to Leo and Fox.  
  
The two just looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"We're not a couple...just really good friends," they both said.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad...I guess you two wont be doing anything too intesne."  
  
"Nah...and even if we were...you wouldn't be able to watch."  
  
"Oh, you two are simply dreadful!" He said, smiling.  
  
They ordered what they wanted and walked into the hot tub room. They both didn't feel the need to wear the towels, so they went in with their birthday suits on.  
  
"Are you ready?" Fox asked.  
  
"Ah...for what?" Leo said slowly as he was relaxing.  
  
"For dessert."  
  
"Oh, how shall we?"  
  
"Hm...is oral okay with you...or do you prefer anal?"  
  
"Oral, oral!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Fox slithered towards Leo. He put his paw on the side of Leo's stomach. Leo twitched. Then, Leo put one paw on Fox's chest, and then put one paw on his bum. Fox jumped a bit, then knelt down. By now, Leo was fully able. Fox kept going until Leo whispered something to him.  
  
"Aw, don't worry..." Fox said in a muffled voice.  
  
"But, I don't want to get cum in here..." Leo whispered.  
  
"They clean it out after each bath."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Leo closed his eyes as the last of his will power was drained and he let it all out. Cherry-rose semen filled Fox's belly and dripped out of his mouth.  
  
"Okay, now it's my turn to give you pleasure," Leo said softly.  
  
Leo started to feel down Fox's body, since he wasn't quite ready. Then, Leo started to give Fox's scalp a massage. Fox turned hard almost immediately from the touch. Leo looked down and saw that Fox's was much bigger than his...in fact, Fox had a bigger one than almost every male Leo knew...whether he did anything with them or not. Leo put his mouth closer, and Fox could feel the heavy breath. Leo did this very slowly. The whole process took about thirty minutes. And when Fox cummed, it went everywhere. Leo felt the honey-flavor go down his throat.  
  
"Okay, I'm done..." Fox and Leo said, panting.  
  
"Fox, why don't you stay over at my place tonight?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
This'll end Chapter 1. Wow...writing yaoi's kinda fun! 


End file.
